Sonic Boom: Alternate Version
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Anne is a Tiger from a Mysterious Place and so is Marilee,A wolf, But they somehow became very good friends, but can they keep the secret hidden for long?


A split rocky and desert like Canyon, that had sand and few sporadic bushes...was above a mobile being driven by Doctor Eggman who was once again being chased by Sonic.

'You can't lose me, Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

'Eggman! It's Eggman! You know my name is ! You do that on purpose!" Eggman retorted.

'Do what Egghead!?" Sonic questioned, mockingly.

The chase continued but Sonic was eventually forced to stop, close to falling off the edge of the cliff.

'Whao-o-o!" Sonic cried.

Sonic stepped back to avoid falling to his doom, Eggman chuckled. while flying above him.

'It all ends here, old friend! Prepare to be destroyed by BurnBot!" Eggman declared.

BurnBot revealed itself to be a red bulky robot with black and yellow highlights.

'So what, He's gonna burn me with "flamethrowers" or something!?" Sonic asked.

'Flamethrower!? Well... no..." Eggman stammered.

'Oh, uh, "acid"? "Incendiary grenades"?!" Sonic asked.

'No no no, the li- claws! He has claws! Very painful claws!" Eggman shouted getting irritated.

'Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tron 9000"! But "Burnbot"? I mean, that's just false advertising!" Sonic rambled.

Eggman lowered his head in irritation then raised it.

'I name the robots, Sonic!" Eggman bursted out. 'Burnbot, ATTACK!" He shouted.

Burnbot jumped down and started to speed towards Sonic, Sonic ran in the same direction, running horizontally from Burnbot. Overhead, Tails flew by in his plane.

'Blue Leader, this is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on Burnbot. He's on the move! Over!" Tails stated over the radio.

'Thanks, Tails! Initiate "Speeding Swing Surprise"!" Sonic replied thankfully.

Tails dived his plane into the canyon,causing Eggman to spin. Tails then activated his rope-like Energybeam. Sonic and Burnbot lunged at each other as they stared at their a few seconds Tails flew by, throwing the rope beam to Sonic. Sonic caught the beam then swung around on it, and delivered a jolt to Burnbot, sending him into the canyon wall! Sonic then landed on the canyon floor horizontally from Burnbot,Eggman flew down.

'Get up, get up, get up!" Eggman said, losing his patience.

Burnbot stood up then saw Tails's plane flying above him,then shot one of it's own claws at the plane, damaging the wing causing the plane to go into a spin.

'Bail, Tails, bail!" Sonic frantically shouted over the radio.

Tails pulled the eject lever, only for it to break off in his hand.

'Uh oh..." Tails said, gravely.

Sonic tried to rush to save Tails but was cut off by Burnbot, Sonic dodged one of Burnbot's felt he had to choose between saving his best friend or defeating Burnbot but when all hope had seemed lost he saw a large rock poised over it he then jumped over another one of Burnbot's attacks, and spinned into the rock, dropping it on Burnbot! Sonic then jumped up to the top of the canyon and rushed towards the crashing site.

'Tails, no!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic looked at the site with shock and worry then rushed to Tails.

'We'll be back, Sonic! We'll be back!" Eggman declared.

Eggman activated an electromagnet to pick up Burnbot.

'Oof, you are heavy. Seriously, Burnbot, you could stand to burn a few calories!" Eggman said, out of concern.

Eggman flew off with Burnbot while Sonic pulled Tails out of the  
nearly decimated plane and listened to his chest, A heartbeat confirmed that Tails was still alive,Sonic sighed with relief.

'Keep resting pal, I'll take you home," Sonic said, lifting his little brother. 'I promise I'll never let anything like this, happen to you again!"

Sonic carried Tails bridal style to his shack.

* * *

A tiger with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red heart shaped crop attached to a pink skirt that reached 2 inches above her knees and long pink knee-high boots looked a picture of Sonic and Tails fishing, with Sonic holding up a large fish. then a picture of Sonic and Tails playing a video game together.

She then sighed.

'Poor Tails...Poor Sonic..." She thought.

She then looked at Tails,all bandaged up, Who started to wake up. She gasped with relief.

'Tails! You're awake!" She cried helping him sit up.

'Where am I, Anne?" Tails asked.

'You're in your...place..." Anne replied.

Sonic then sped in.

'Hey buddy! How ya feelin?" Sonic asked, nervously.

'I feel great! Ready to get back into action!" Tails replied with determination.

'Uh...You wanna tell him or do I have to...?" Anne asked, slightly nervously, her gruff but soft voice getting more and more high pitched.

'Tell me what? Tell me what!? Wait, Why does Anne look nervous? Is there something you're not telling me?" Tails asked.

'Uh! Good news! You're taking an early retirement! You can play all the golf you want! Spend time with the grankids!" Sonic answered, nervously.

Anne stifled her chuckles.

'He doesn't have kids! Let alone grankids!" Anne thought, trying to prevent herself from having a laughing fit.

'I don't have grankids!" Tails exclaimed.

'Well, now's your chance to get some! Trust me, it's for the best" Sonic replied before hugging Tails.'I'll...see ya around, pal"

Sonic sped off, leaving Tails confused.

'Wait, what just happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic re-entered the room. 'I fired you," Sonic answered.

He then left again.

'Well geez! Atleast you're subtle about it!" Anne said, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

'Okay, just checking" Tails said, sighing.

'Hey, what happened in here? You two looked disappointed," A voice asked.

That voice belong to a wolf with orange hair and and brown eyes, her short hair reaching to 5 inches above her shoulders with a ponytail attached to it. Wearing a black tank top, umbrella skirt dress, with black boots.

'Sonic Fired me..." Tails pouted.

'Aww, wanna talk about it?" She asked him.

'Yeah, Thanks Marilee..." Tails answered.

Tails followed Marilee to his shed.

'I'll take Sonic," Anne sighed.

With Tails and Marilee...

'I don't get it! Why would he fire me!?" Tails asked while attaching a head to one of his inventions onto it's body. 'Could you pass me the Wrench?,"

Marilee gave Tails the wrench.

'Thanks," Tails said, taking the wrench.

'What happened? Did you two have a fight?" Marilee asked.

'No," Tails answered.

'What happened, Then?" Marilee asked.

'I...got injured during a planet crash...When I tried to eject, the lever...broke...And before I knew it...I...passed out..." Tails confessed while putting screws on the invention.

'Tails, I think Sonic just wants to protect you," Marilee replied.

'Wh-Why...?" Tails asked while tightening the screws on his invention.

'Because you're like a little brother to him..." Marilee answered.

'Wow...I knew were very close friends...but I never thought he thought of me that way..." Tails replied, stunned.

'I feel the same way about Anne, She's like a sister to me, I'd never want anything bad to happen to her, And maybe Sonic just feels the same way..." Marilee responded.

With Anne and Sonic...

'Sonic, Are you sure about this?" Anne asked while putting a flyer on a tree. 'You do know you can't literally replace him, right?"

'Yes, I'm sure, this is for his safety!" Sonic stubbornly replied.

Anne looked at him disapprovingly.

'Don't look at me like that! I did what I had to do!" Sonic replied, defensively. 'And now we're going to make sure Tails stays retired," He said while hanging one of the flyers on a palm tree.

'Okay, Sonic what is it?" Anne asked.

'What's What?" Sonic asked.

'Why are you replacing Tails?" Anne asked.

'He...Offended...A krab I liked..." Sonic lied.

'A krab...? Really...? You know I can tell when your lying right?" Anne sarcastically asked.

Sonic sighed with frustration.

'Fine...I just...I just wanna protect the little guy...I don't want what happened to him yesterday to happen today or any other day..." Sonic confessed.

'Sonic, I know how you feel, Marilee feels the same about me, she's really protective of me, she never wants anything bad to happen to me," Anne coaxed.

'Has...Has she ever tried to replace you?" Sonic asked.

'I'm not her sidekick," Anne answered, sassily.

'Oh, Wait, You're not?" Sonic asked.

'No, and you can't replace sisters, or brothers," Anne replied.

'Marilee's your blood sister...?" Sonic asked.

'No!" Anne chuckled. 'But we do have an unbreakable sisterly bond!"

'That's...Cute," Sonic replied.

'Sonic, I swear you are as stubborn as a mule..." Anne sighed. 'You feel the same way about Tails, do you?"

'What? Pfft! No!" Sonic lied.

Anne crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

'Okay, fine, He maybe...is...sorta...like a little brother to me..." Sonic admitted.

'Aww, Sonic, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Anne consoled.

'But then Amy will want to be my sister! Then Knuckles will want to be my brother! Then Sticks will wa-..." Sonic rambled, frantically.

'Sonic! Relax! You don't have to tell the whole world about it!" Anne chuckled.

'Oh, That's a relief," Sonic chuckled.

Anne smiled at Sonic.

With Eggman...

Eggman was reading one of the flyers.

' "Sidekick tryouts" All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. Resume and references required." Eggman said, outloud. 'Can you believe this!?"

'A resume and reference aren't unreasonable, sir!" Orbot replied.

'Especially in this job market!" Cubot agreed.

Eggman slammed his fist down on his desk, frightening Orbot and Cubot into running in circles,Eggman then crumpled the flyer and threw it at Orbot and Cubot.

'What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick!?" Eggman exclaimed.'Spending every day with him... Enjoying his friendship and respect... Not me, that's for sure!" He lied.

He then came up with an Idea.

'...Unless..." Eggman trailed off, scratching his chin. The camera zoomed in on his face,But then sunk down to his boots.

'Grr! Lousy security camera!" Eggman growled, lifting the camera back to his face.

Back with Sonic...

A line was forming outside. Inside, Sonic was sitting with a clipboard and a pencil.

'I'm Amy Rose, and I'll be auditioning for the job of sidekick." Amy informed.

'Amy, I know who you are," Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

'Really Amy? That quick?" Anne asked.

'Yes, because I am fine with nepotism,Oh, and under special skills, you can add juggling and singing!" Amy replied.

Anne chuckled.

'Nepotism," She giggled. 'Wait, What is Nepotism?" She asked.

'Oh, when the Saints go marching in!" Amy sang.

Amy then Scatted.

'Next!" Sonic shouted.

Fastidious Beaver was the next interviewee.

'My greatest weakness? Actually, it is my incredible cowardice," Fastidious answered.

'Uh...Never pegged you for a coward but Okay..." Anne awkwardly said, sporting a sweatdrop.

'It's...I never pegged you for a coward," Fastidious corrected.

Anne growled with irritation.

'You know what I meant," Anne said, looking at him with Irritated dot eyes.

'Wow...and for some reason Amy Rose is being interviewed again..." Anne said, to herself.

'Oh, improv? I love improv!" Amy said,Imitating an Italian accent. 'I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings!"

She then started juggling and singing When The Saints Go Marching In again as Sonic pushed her out.

'I think you'd be a great sidekick for me!" Knuckles said, elated.

Anne facepalmed.

Sonic grabbed the Clipboard from him.

'No Knuckles! I'm looking for someone to be my Sidekick!" Sonic replied, slightly irritated.

'But We'd have to change your name, how about, Knuckles Junior...?" Knuckles asked blatantly ignoring Sonic.

'No, Just...No" Anne said before facepalming once again.

Sonic grabbed back the clipboard and crossed something next interviewee was a hooded figure.

Anne gasped.

'Tails," She whispered to herself.

'Okay, last question. What would you do in a no-win situation?" Sonic asked.

'If I were you,I'd say, there's no such thing as a "no-win situation"!" The hooded figure said with enthusiasm.

'Huh. You really get it, new guy!" Sonic chirped.

'I do get it! But I'm not a new guy! In reality I'm...!" The hooded figure trailed off trying to take his hood but struggling with it and eventually fell to the floor, revealing himself as...

'Tails!?" Sonic asked, stunned. 'You cannot be my sidekick!"

Anne offered Tails her hand and Tails took it, she helped him up.

'Come on, Sonic! Give the little guy a chance!" Anne replied.

'Besides, It says, "All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job." I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me..." Tails trailed off.

'Fine! But get ready for the tryout of your life!" Sonic retorted.

'You two aren't fighting are you!?" Anne asked, Nervously.

'What? No!" Sonic and Tails answered Simultaneously.

'Hello," A voice said.

'Eggman!" Tails said, alerted.

Tails saw what revealed to be Eggman.

'What're you doing here?!" Sonic questioned.

'My name is Doctor Eggman, and I'm here about the sidekick position?" Eggman said, slightly cheerfully, holding up the resume.

'Wh- but you're my arch-nemesis!" Sonic exclaimed.

'Okay, can just anyone be a sidekick these days!?" Anne asked, sarcastically with confusion plaguing her mind.

'No! Because he's my nemesis!" Sonic shouted.

'That's true. But I could be a valuable asset to your organization. For example, I'm a doctor. Not a real doctor, a PhD, but still!" Eggman replied, nervously.

'Wow, Your arch-nemesis as your sidekick! That'll be a fun dynamic!" Anne quipped.

'D'oh! You can't be my sidekick!" Sonic ranted a vein mark coming across his forehead.

Eggman held out the flyer.

'ALL Candidates welcome!" Eggman confirmed.

'Grr...Okay, fine! You both can move on to Round Two. But neither one of you is going to be my sidekick!" Sonic retorted.

'Who else is there?" Tails asked.

Fastidious Beaver popped back in the doorway.

'Actually, do you validate parking?" Fastidious asked.

'Congratulations, you're the third candidate!" Sonic shouted desperately.

'You're choosing...a know-it-all beaver over 2 geniuses...?" Anne asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

'Actually..." Fastidious trailed off.

At the Jungle...

Doctor Eggman, Tails, and Fastidious Beaver were standing on hoverboards.

'All right. Being my sidekick is no easy task. This competition will test your strength, stamina, and endurance. The winner will be whoever makes it-" Sonic announced before being interrupted by Fastidious.

'Actually, it's "whomever" " Fastidious corrected.

Anne facepalmed and sighed.

'The winner will be whomever" Sonic said,annoyed by Fastidious' correction.'Makes it through all the unimaginable hardships and brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mount Safety."

'Seriously? Why would they name it mount Safety if it wasn't safe!? This doesn't make sense!" Anne questioned with slight frustration.

'Huh, Tell me about it! This village doesn't make sense!" Sonic scoffed.

'Actually-..." Fastidious trailed off before being pushed by Eggman.

He went down the hill, screaming all the way down. Eggman and Tails soon follow.  
Sonic takes off to follow and watch the race. As they raced through the jungle, Eggman activated the bladed seekers on his hoverboard, and they went after Tails. Tails managed to avoid them, but ended up crashing into Fastidious. After clinging to Tails for a while, Fastidious lost his grip and fell into the jungle below.

'Actually, I'm okay!" Fastidious shouted.

The Seekers continued to chase Tails, but then Tails put on the brakes of his hoverboard, and seekers slammed into eachother. Tails then got back into motion, and soon stopped at the clearing, where his plane and Sonic waited.

'What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

'Nothing I can't handle!" Tails replied.

He then jumped into his plane and flew off. Eggman entered his Eggmobile and was right behind Tails.  
Sonic watched them go, then ran after them.

'Actually, I'm just gonna lie down in the fetal position and weep" Fastidious stated in a monotone voice.

The Airspace in front of Mount Safety...

'Give up, Eggman! This job is rightfully mine!" Tails quipped.

'I'm not here to be Sonic's sidekick, you nincompoop! I'm here to get rid of you both once and for all!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Eggman activated his electromagnet and picked up Burnbot from the jungle. Sonic saw what Eggman was doing and picked up the pace. Burnbot fired its claws at Tails' plane, finally damaging the wing again. Tails' plane went out of control again. Sonic picked up the pace further, but then had to cut back as he went sliding across the ice of a frozen lake. Tails' plane was in the middle of it, broken partway through the ice.

'Tails!" Sonic cried.

'Oh no!" Anne said, alarmed.

Anne sped there and got there in 4 minutes.

'Sonic, I'm stuck!" Tails shouted.

Anne gasped.

From above, Burnbot fired its claws.

Sonic sped towards Tails and Anne followed but at a bit of a slower pace.

From above, Burnbot fired its claws, which turn into buzzsaws that cut into the ice, cracking it further.

Sonic and Anne grabbed onto a struggling Tails, With Anne and Sonic's combined strength they managed to get him out before the plane could even Sink halfway.

'Thank Tigera! Are you okay!? Any longer and you would have been Icicle!" Anne asked, frantically.

'I'm okay," Tails answered.

'I'm glad you're okay," Anne replied.

'Tails... I'm sorry...didn't really wanna fire even tried to talk me out of it...I was just trying to protect you," Sonic confessed.

'Tails, Before you say anything,He really was trying to protect you, And you know I can tell when he's lying," Anne agreed.

Tails sighed and chuckled.

'I forgive you," Tails said.

'Yay!" Anne chirped.

Sonic helped Tails up.

'Oh, Sonic! I have one last surprise for you! I took your advice! Now Burnbot can burn things!" Eggman declared.

Anne bit her lips and turned to Sonic with Irritation.

'What'dya tell him now genius!?" Anne quipped.

'I...May have told him that Burnbot was false advertisement...?" Sonic replied with uncertainty.

'Sonic!" Anne and Tails cried.

'What!? Egghead needs to name his bots with names that make sense!" Sonic ranted.

'Okay, Fine, You have a point! But what're we gonna do now!?" Anne asked.

Burnbot fired a pair of fireballs that create a ring of fire around Sonic and Tails, melting and cracking the ice.

Anne gasped.

'Sonic, watch out!" Anne almost shrieked.

Anne pushed Sonic with so much force it sent him to the beginning of the forest. Tails managed to fly up,But the ice caved in, Anne fell in and bit her lip to prevent from screaming.

'Anne!" Sonic and Tails cried in unison.

'Don't worry about me! Just defeat Burnbot before he fries us and the citizens!" Anne shouted.

Tails flew down and grabbed Anne, trying to pull her up, but fails.

'You're soaking wet, the water adds weight to your body! I can't lift you!" Tails shouted.

'Tails save yourself! I don't want you to drown!" Anne shouted back, letting go.

Sonic went into a spin and slammed into Burnbot. Burnbot's impact cracked the ice under it, causing it to sink into the water.

'I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham," Eggman growled.

They then heard Anne's claws tract and her grunt in effort, then her shiver.

'Anne! You think you can get out by yourself?" Sonic asked.

'I...I ca-...can try..." Anne replied.

Her face was getting more and more jaded as she was becoming limp limb by limp.

'By claw marks I'd say that's a no!" Tails said, frantically. 'She's exhausted and near fainting!"

'What!? She'll drown at this Rate!" Sonic replied.

She didn't care how exhausted she was she tried to claw her way out but It only caused for the Ice to crack, she yelped when it crack.

'Anne! Take my hand!" Sonic shouted extended.

'B-But...This Ice...C-...Can't hold all of us..." Anne stammered.

'Anne, It's okay, you don't have to fight anymore!" Tails shouted.

'Anne, You don't looks so good," Sonic pointed.

'You look pale!" Tails also pointed out.

'You're struggling and you look exhausted! Let us help you!" Sonic pleaded.

'O...Ok-...kay..." Anne stammered.

She could feel the cold consume her body, the blood rush to her head, and her vision become more and more disoriented.

Sonic grabbed her hand before she could sink, he pulled but was sliding in as well, He fell into the water but grabbed under her armpit to hold her and then with his free hand grabbed the Ice.

'I can't swim!" Sonic shouted.

Tails flew down, using his twin tails, and grabbed Sonic, trying to pull him up, but failed.

'You're both waterlogged! I can't lift you!" Tails replied.

'Don't worry about me! Grab Anne and get some help!" Sonic shouted trying to let go and lift Anne higher so Tails could grab her.

'No! I will find a way to get both of you out! I won't leave either of you behind! Because That's not how sidekicks do!" Tails quoted.

Tails grabbed onto Sonic again, and was pulled under with him. However, Tails managed to use his tails as a propeller to propel himself, Sonic and Anne back up and out of the water and into the air.

'Ha! You did it little buddy!" Sonic chuckled.

Tails flew them to land, Tails gently let Sonic go, And Sonic held her by her back and her head and gently laid her down.

'Anne? Anne!" Sonic said, shaking her gently.

'We need to get her to the shack!" Tails suggested.

'Yeah, You're right little buddy!" Sonic said lifting her up.

He adjusted for her head to sit on his shoulder,Then sped to the Shack, While Tails sighed and flew there.

'Marilee! Amy!" Sonic shouted.

2 hours later...

'Is she going to be okay? Did I save her in time!? Is she-...no don't tell me!" Sonic pleaded.

'Dial it down,Sonic! She's breathing and alive," Marilee replied.

'She just needed to dry off," Amy stated.

'And her injury is kind of like a cold version of a concussion," Marilee said.

'Huh?" Sonic asked, a question mark floating over his head.

Marilee facepalmed.

'What she's saying is that we have to wake her up every 15 minutes so she doesn't slip into a freeze-induced coma..." Tails explained.

'Oh..." Sonic realized. 'Can we see her now?"

Amy and Marilee nodded.

Sonic thanked them and sped to Anne's room Tails jogged there.

Sonic treaded to her bed and loosely grabbed her then shook her shoulder.

'Anne?" Sonic asked.

Anne grabbed it back and slowly opened her eyes.

'Ugh...Wha-...?" Anne asked before coughing.

Sonic grew alarmed and patted her back. Anne leaned against the bed frame.

'Anne, You okay?" Sonic asked.

'Y-Yeah...S-Sorry If I...worried you two..." Anne replied.

'It's okay, Just as long as you're okay," Sonic responded.

Anne chuckled.

'Didn't fire Tails did you...?" Anne quipped.

'Nah! Tails got the job! Again!" Sonic chuckled.

'About this job...What're the hours like?" Tails asked, intrigued.

'Well, it's seven days a week. But you get your own plane" Sonic joked.

Anne chuckled and Tails smiled.


End file.
